


You Shall Never Wash My Feet

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar wakes up to an innocently sleeping Mohinder and decides to wake him up in an unconventional manner.</p><p> Pure fluffy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shall Never Wash My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would transfer over some of my old Heroes fanfic from Livejournal in 2008 over to my AO3 account in celebration of Heroes being a thing again. Plus I know people don't really use LJ anymore so I thought it would be nice if my fanfic was centralized in one place.

Sylar woke up to the sight of Mohinder's angelic face laying on the pillow next to him. While sleeping Mohinder looked so helpless and innocent, it made him want to take advantage, he could get away with anything free of the cynical scrutiny usually present in Mohinder's dark eyes. 

He scanned the silhouette of the smaller frame lying under the covers, and caught a glimpse of a brown foot peeking out of the blankets. He focused his gaze on it, his eyebrows raising as he smiled with sinister plans running through his head. He seized the foot licking his way up the heel to the instep, sliding his tongue up to the little digits, slipping his tongue in between the toes. Mohinder had woken up at this point, and was giggling and yelping, and trying to pull his foot free, but Sylar intended to show no mercy. He had his foot, and he wasn't done with it yet. 

He slid his entire mouth around the big toe, swirling his tongue around it, which only caused Mohinder to squeal, and try to scramble away. He slurped his way across the tanner skin on the top of his foot, leaving a wet trail across the fine bones of the arch, and closing his teeth in a nibble on his ankle, then licking his way up his calf. Mohinder's breathing was already settling from what had been hysterical gasps, to the slow deep breaths of arousal, and he was only planning on moving upwards from there.

Sylar licked his way up his calf, tasting his skin as his mouth stopped to nibble for a moment at the delicate skin at the back of Mohinder's knee. He stopped to look up for a moment, and the sight before him made him start to harden immediately. Mohinder's face was intent and contorted as his body shivered at the sensation, his back arching slightly with every lick. and the noises he was making were exquisite, they made him want to repeat every action, just to hear those whimpers again. His legs were parted in an unspoken invitation that Sylar could not refuse. He moved himself up to kneel between Mohinder's legs, wrapping his arm around one thigh as he lunged to explore it with his tongue, relishing the hiss that Mohinder uttered at this. His fingers dug into the outside of his thigh possessively as he dragged his teeth across the smooth flesh, stopping to smell his unique scent as he rubbed his stubble against Mohinder's sensitive skin.

Supporting himself on his arms he moved up over Mohinder, conspicuously avoiding his straining erection, only to lap at his belly button. Mohinder squirmed at this, emitting a frustrated groan, and his abdominal muscles tensed under Sylar's tongue as Mohinder sat up, and seized Sylar's head in his hands, dragging Sylar's face down to meet his own forcefully, and pressing his lips to Sylar's in a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding in to run across his teeth and taste the remnants of his own skin on Sylar's tongue.

His fingers laced through Sylar's hair as he continued the kiss bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down on top of him till their bodies were pressed against each other and winding his legs behind his back to trap him in place. Sylar indulged him for a moment, tonguing the crease in Mohinder's neck, lips darting back up to his mouth to press one last soft kiss to Mohinder's lips before wrapping his hands around his wrists and forcing his arms down against the bed, pinning him there. 

Mohinder gave him a defiant look, but did not struggle as Sylar started laving his way down Mohinder's chest. Stopping to swirl his tongue around a tawny nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue, which caused Mohinder to squirm, trying vainly to press his body against him, Sylar moved back so he was just out of reach, giving Mohinder a smugly intent look as he moved his hands down pinning his hips to the mattress, thumbs curving into his hip bones as he slowly lowered his face down to Mohinder's groin, his lis lips hovering millimeters above Mohinder's straining cock. Mohinder emitted a strangled whimper at this, straining against the confines of Sylar's hands. Then Sylar exhaled heated breath over the head. He lowered his face stroking his cheek against Mohinder's smoothness, then slowly dipped his tongue down to lap up the drop of pre-cum on the tip, tracing his tongue along the smooth vein all the way to the base.

"Please" Mohinder whispered.

Sylar smiled at having reduced him to pleading, and gave him what he wanted, closing his mouth around him, and swirling his tongue around the head, sucking and plunging down to give the much needed pressure Mohinder craved. Mohinder's moans flowed out in a flood of relief, and his body surged up instinctually curving around Sylars head, as he began deep throating him. The sensation was too intense, but Sylar showed no signs of letting up. His whole body was seizing in muscular tremors as the intensity built to an unbearable level, his fingernails were digging in to the arms at his side, as he bucked against him, and his brain seemed to seize with a white hot burst of pleasure as he cried out, his release pooling in the back of Sylar's throat. Sylar slowly swallowed his cum, and lifted his head up with a pleased grin. Mohinder's muscles tremored with aftershocks, and he found he was incapable of moving, he was melted into a puddle of goo, and his face had a dazed grin and glazed eyes that made him appear more than a little high. Sylar moved up over him, straddling his hips and smiling down at his dazed expression.

He lowered his face to Mohinder's kissing his eyes gently, and massaging his fingers across Mohinder's temples finger sweeping intermittently through his sweat slicked curls. Sylar lowered his mouth to Mohinder's ear, lips just barely brushing its delicate curves as he whispered

"Can I fuck you?"

"Hell yes" Mohinder breathed.

Sylar grinned sliding his body up over Mohinder's, and pressing his erection into his smooth stomach.

"Really, you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't need some time to recover?"

"No, just fuck me. "

"Say it again."

"Fuck me." he whispered huskily.

"I love it when you use that voice." Sylar growled into his chest.

"I know." He replied with a wide grin.

Mohinder sat up face to face with Sylar as the larger man hovered over him, and laced his fingers around the back of his head, thumbs stroking over his ears, as pushed forward into an aggressive kiss, teeth grazing his lips in a gentle nip, and tongue darting in to do that twirling thing that drove Sylar crazy. Sylar let out a gentle moan into Mohinder's lips, hands closing possessively over his waist as he pressed his body closer, desperate for more friction between their skin.

Mohinder grinned at the reaction he was creating in Sylar, pleased that he could make him so desperate so fast. He closed his fingers around Sylar's jaw dipping his mouth down to scrape his teeth wetly across his neck, gliding just above the collarbone. Tasting the salt of his skin as he slid his tongue back up the crease just below his jaw. When he reached that one spot just under his ear, Sylar shuddered just like he always did, and Mohinder dipped his head sliding his wet lips along Sylar's collarbone, and ghosting his fingertips down the side of his ribs, making him shiver again. Sylar caught his expression, as he smiled smugly at the involuntary reaction.

"You just love toying with me don't you?"

"Yes."

Sylar growled at that, pinning Mohinder against the mattress. He reached into the drawer of the night-stand, pulling out the lube and squeezing it into his hand, coating his fingers with it, and teasing his finger into Mohinder's tight entrance. Mohinder inhaled sharply at the sudden invasion. Sylar moved the finger inside him adding a second when his muscles started relaxing, and pushing them deeper pressing up into his prostate, wetting his lips as he watched Mohinder squirming lewdly beneath him.

"Oh god I love watching you like this." 

Mohinder could only gasp in response, as he struggled to push himself farther onto Sylar's fingers.

"Oh gods please just fuck me right now."

"Uhhnnn. There's no way I can say no to that."

Mohinder's whimpers of disappointment as he pulled his fingers out were replaced with a pleased moan as he felt the head of Sylar's cock pressing against him. Sylar wrapped his hands around his hips, tilting his pelvis up off of the mattress, as he eased in torturously slow. Mohinder whimpered again wrapping his legs around Sylar's waist, hooking his feet together and pulling Sylar in closer, forcing him to enter him all the way. Sylar fell forward over him hands landing on either side of his head. Sylar hissed in a tightly controlled breath as he was plunged into Mohinder's tight heat, still for a moment so Mohinder could adjust to the pressure, before starting to rock slowly forward into him. 

Speeding up at Mohinder's prompting. He gripped his fingers tightly in Mohinder's sweat damp curls, curving over him and pressing their foreheads together, as he tried vainly to control his frantic breaths. Mohinder smiled and tilted his chin up to kiss him. His fingers started clenching tighter into Sylar's arms, his fingernails leaving crescent imprints in his pale flesh as his breath became ragged. Sylar could feel him hardening again against his stomach. He reached down to close his fingers around his smooth length. Mohinder jerked up, arching under his ministrations, gasping and shuddering, his thighs squeezing tighter around Sylar. As his orgasm approached. Sylar started plunging deeper and pressing himself against Mohinder's prostate harder with each thrust.

Mohinder cried out when his orgasm hit, coating their stomachs with warm fluid. The muscle spasms from Mohinder's climax had pushed Sylar over the edge, till he was coming with a moan inside Mohinder's warmth. Mohinder beamed looking in to Sylar's dilated eyes as the aftershocks shivered through them both. Sylar's muscles wouldn't hold out another second, and he collapsed over Mohinder pressing their cheeks together and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Mohinder could feel each and every throb and pulse as the blood started pumping back out of Sylar's cock. He couldn't resist one last chance to make him squirm; he clenched his muscles tightly around Sylar's softening cock.

"Guuhhhn" Sylar protested with all the coherency he could muster.

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"Okay you're right."

Sylar pulled away from him, cock dripping as it slipped out of Mohinder's body. Sylar wrapped his arms around Mohinder, spooning against him, and pressing his forehead to his cheek, and Mohinder laced his fingers around the back of his head, combing through the soft cropped hair.

"Good morning." Sylar laughed.

"Yeah. I'll say it was" Mohinder replied, grinning as he placed a kiss against Sylar's ear.


End file.
